Motors used in heating, ventilation, air conditioning (HVAC) and fluid circulation systems often must be programmed to operate according to the specific needs of their systems and must be diagnosed when they do not operate properly. Currently, the motors are programmed using a specialized motor programming computer at a motor manufacturing facility, at the point of sale, or at an assembly plant. Programming a motor that is already onsite requires a technician to return the motor to the motor manufacturing facility or to another designated programming site that has the specialized motor programming computer. Similarly, motors at inventory sites that do not have a specialized motor programming computer must be sent back to the motor manufacturing facility to be programmed for their selected applications.
Motors also occasionally have to be replaced with new motors when they malfunction or otherwise quit working properly. Because motors are made in a variety of sizes and ratings, an onsite technician must stock many types of motors to ensure that he has the correct motor for the job. Otherwise, if he has an incorrect motor on hand, he must return to the inventory site to obtain the correct motor. This becomes very time consuming and costly over time considering the wide range of motor systems each requiring specific motor operating parameters.
In addition, a technician must carry many motor diagnostic tools and adaptors for interfacing with and servicing the different motors.